Top Warden: Keitaro Urashima
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Keitaro wants to achieve his dream of being a warden. With Kanako there to help, his dream will be realized. Contains elements from one piece, but no characters. Bashing of multiple people. Devil fruit using Keitaro and Kanako.
1. Chapter 1

Top warden, Keitaro Urashima

chapter 1

hey people, I present to you, my first love hina and one piece crossover. Hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A small young boy with brown hair and wearing glasses could be seen playing in the sandbox with a girl around his age that had black hair that went a little past her shoulders. Both were smiling as they worked on making a sand castle.

"This is starting to look great, Kanako." replied the boy who added some more sand to the wall of the castle.

"Thank you, Onii-san." replied Kanako who had a light tint of red around her cheeks as she and her brother continued to work in the sand.

While they made sure the castle wouldn't fall, Kanako mustered up the courage to say what she had to say and turned to her brother. "Onii-san?"

"Yes Kanako." replied Keitaro turning to his little sister.

"Do you promise we'll always be together?" asked Kanako to her big brother.

"I promise." replied Keitaro who walked over to her and gave her a hug, which she gladly returned with a little more red on her face than before.

"Kids! You're favorite show is on!" yelled their mother who knew they didn't want to miss a single episode.

Keitaro and Kanako rushed out of the sandbox and ran into the house just as their show came on. They sat with anticipation as the show began to display a man wearing a bullet proof vest and was on the hunt for a runaway criminal. This show seemed to always get them excited as they were both fascinated with different aspects of the show.

Keitaro liked it because it showed great characters, all in the pursuit of upholding justice against criminals who had done wrong. The real twist was the character was not just a cop, but also a full time warden for the prison he sends the criminals to. In a way, he was like a shepherd just trying to get the sheep back in the pen.

Kanako enjoyed it because the police showcased different kinds of martial arts. Specifically made for stopping criminals, but enjoyable nonetheless.

As they saw the main character capture the criminal, Keitaro stood up with a determined look on his face.

"What is it, Onii-san?" asked Kanako.

"Kanako, I'm gonna grow up and be like that." replied Keitaro pointing at the tv.

Kanako gave her brother a confused look before he continued. "I plan to be like him, and make sure all criminals are put in jail." clarified Keitaro.

Kanako smiled at her brothers determination and stood up as well. "And I'll be there to help, Onii-san." replied Kanako.

Keitaro smiled at Kanako and gave her a brief hug, which felt much longer to Kanako. The scene seemed to darken til there was nothing left.

(Present Time)

Keitaro opened his eyes and sat up in the bed he was in. He put his glasses on and looked down to see his little sister. Kanako held onto him even after he had woken up and had a content smile on her face.

It was actually a common thing to see his sister in the same bed as him. Ever since she was little, she had wanted to stay close to him, especially if it happened to be thundering outside. He merely saw it as her wanting to stay close while others would easily see through to what was really going on.

Keitaro smiled at the fond memory and promise they made together. They may have been young, but they stayed true to their words.

Kanako opened her eyes and saw her big brother looking down at her with a smile on his face. "Morning, Onii-san." greeted Kanako sitting up and revealing her clothing, which consisted of a black shirt that was larger than her, her brothers who wanted to make sure she was warm, and some white shorts that let her feel her brothers warmth.

"Morning, Kanako." replied Keitaro who got up from his bed and began to get dressed for the day, all while Kanako sat in the bed and enjoyed the view. Again, something he didn't mind seeing how they were siblings.

Kanako covered up her mouth while her brother continued to get dressed. Behind the sheet was a cheshire grin on her face at what she was watching. Her brother may have been oblivious to how she felt for years, but as they got older, she was ready to commence her own operation called, "Brother catcher."

Keitaro finally got the last of his clothing together and saw himself in the mirror. He wore a black suit over a white shirt with the black suit opened in the middle. He wore a pair of black jeans.

Kanako put on her usual gothic dress and picked up her pet cat, Kuro, and proceeded to follow her brother out of their apartment. While it is true they were still young, Keitaro swore to keep an eye on Kanako, no matter what. Their parents approved as they knew Keitaro and Kanako would be safe. After all, they were devil fruit users.

You see, the Urashima family ties go back to the dawn of pirates. Numerous members had obtained a devil fruit power after the former user passed on. A long forgotten ancestor was the one who made sure the Urashima clan kept a careful watch over the fruits, to keep them within the clan and safe from the rest of the world.

Each generation of Urashima were allowed to obtain a power, but they needed to prove themselves first. When Keitaro and Kanako went to try and obtain the fruits, their parents were stunned. Both their children had been granted the approval to obtain two powers! This had never been done before.

After obtaining their powers, the two siblings had managed to acquire a job at one of the nearest prisons.

At first, the guards were skeptical, but what they and the whole town knew was that the Urashima clan had amazing abilities, so they gave the two kids a chance to show their stuff. By the end of the week, any cell Keitaro and Kanako passed, the prisoners inside were praying to keep their sanity.

Keitaro got a steady pay from the prison and felt happy that he finally achieved his dream. With his new abilities, and Kanako with him, he could be top warden in no time.

Kanako smiled at seeing her brother happy and knew why. With how fast he mastered his devil fruit abilities, he would be top warden, and she would be there for him. Sure it didn't sound like a fulfilling future, but Kanako chose to stay with her brother. Because she knew, very soon, that her plan to ensnare her brother's heart was very close.

"Onii-san, are we visiting Granny?" asked Kanako.

"Yup, we're going to the Hinata Sou." replied Keitaro smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

look people, before you get upset at me for not updating a story, an instead made a new one, let me make something very clear.

I love writing. I love seeing positive reviews about my stuff because it helps me that I gave someone a new story to enjoy. I get it, I make empty promises about updating a story, but that's because I'm not that kind of writer. I jump form one story to the other because that's who I am. It may not seem fair, but it's hard to focus on one story and not work on another when I feel like it.

So in conclusion, I've got other stuff to worry about, so I can't focus on one story all the time. All I'm asking, is that you, and I mean all of my faithful readers, understand that. I may update a story, I might post a new one. I can't promise anything, except one thing. That I provide a new twist to my stories. Something that hasn't been done before. So again, I hope you understand. This is yugiohfan163 saying peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Top warden, Keitaro Urashima

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Urashima siblings made their way down the street til they reached the place they were visiting. The tea shop of their aunt Haruka.

They walked inside and saw a tall woman with brown hair and had a cigarette in her mouth. This was Haruka. They called her their aunt, but she was actually Keitaro's elder cousin who was raised by their grandmother. Of course, she didn't like being called that as it made her feel old.

"Hey, Aunt Haruka." greeted Keitaro with a smile who ducked as Haruka threw her fan at him. It was usually their thing to do. Whenever they visited, Keitaro would tease her with calling her aunt. It got annoying to Haruka, but she learned to smile as that was her nephew's way of greeting her.

"Hey you two. So, what brings you here?" asked Haruka taking a puff from her cigarette.

"We decided it was a good time to visit." replied Keitaro.

"Well, I appreciate the thought, but I've got some news for you." replied Haruka who reached under the counter and pulled out a letter. "This is from Granny. She wanted me to give it to you because she couldn't give it to you in person."

Keitaro unfolded the letter and began to scan over it with Kanako looking over his shoulder. "Wait, she's on a world tour?" asked Keitaro.

"Yes, but there's more." replied Haruka who waited til they were finished with the letter.

After reading it a little bit more, Keitaro and Kanako were really confused. "It says here that she wanted me to be the manager of the Hinata Sou. That doesn't sound so bad." replied Keitaro.

"If you want, you can go and check it out. But I'd be careful if I were you." replied Haruka.

Keitaro and Kanako waved bye to Haruka and proceeded to head towards the inn.

They soon found themselves at the foot of a long fleet of stairs that lead all the way to the inn they spent their time at when they were kids. Thankfully, they were able to climb them with ease as they increased their stamina when they trained to earn the devil fruits.

After a long walk up the stairs, they finally reached the top and smiled at seeing the inn the same way.

"Kanako. Why don't we split up and take a look around? Couldn't hurt to get familiar with this place if we're gonna be running it." suggested Keitaro.

"OK, but call if you run into any trouble." said Kanako with a serious face.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." reassured Keitaro as they split up.

Keitaro was amazed that the place looked the same and saw a sign near one of the doors. He read it to see that it was the inn's hotsprings. He knows now isn't a good time, but he needed to check everywhere to see if anyone was here.

He opened the door and smiled as the heat from the springs could be felt from his spot. He was about to leave, but saw a figure move towards him.

"Kitsune, that you?" Keitaro could tell from the voice that it was a girl. He began to back up, but didn't notice the pile of clothes behind him and ended up on his back with the female now standing up and with a towel around her.

Keitaro watched as the girl rubbed her eyes and took notice of him on the floor. He quickly got up and made a run from the girl as she yelled something that rebounded all around the inn.

"Pervert!"

Keitaro ran through the hall as the girls scream seemed to grab others attention. He saw a girl ahead of him draw a sword form her sheath. He quickly ducked under the blow and kept going thanks to his adrenaline.

He saw another girl with dark skin and blonde hair walk into the hall and attempted to try and tackle him. He jumped up and dodged the girl and kept running. He saw a fourth girl with short hair drinking from some booze as she noticed all the commotion.

"Kitsune! Stop that pervert!" screamed the first girl who wanted to see that man caught.

"Got it!" yelled Kitsune who held out her arms to try and block him off, but he swiftly changed his direction and slipped past her legs and continued his running.

"What's going on?" Kanako heard all the running and stepped out to see what was happening. She saw her brother being chased by a group of strange girls. "Onii-san!"

"Kanako!" cried Keitaro who was relieved to see his sister, but continued to run from the deranged girls on his tail.

"Onii-san, duck!" cried Kanako whose clothing began to get covered in bubbles. She used her speed and agility to get in close to them and began to touch them on certain areas. From the shoulders to the stomach to their arms. She stopped behind them and they all fell on top of the other, while also looking very shiny.

"What the-" Naru looked up from underneath Motoko, who ended up landing on her when they all fell down on one another for some reason, and saw a black haired girl glaring at her with bubbles and soap on her body.

"If you're done messing with my brother, you would have noticed your lack of strength. My Golden Shower drains the energy out of any I touch, which makes you weak, and also shiny. Now listen, and listen well. My Onii-san has something to say." replied Kanako moving aside to show Keitaro rubbing his head with a nervous grin.

"Well this was an odd way for introductions, but I guess it'll have to do. My name is Keitaro Urashima, and this is my sister, Kanako. We'll be the managers from now on here at the Hinata Sou."

If anyone were to walk by the inn, they would have covered their ears as the loud exclamation could be heard all over.

"WHAAAAT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Top warden, Keitaro Urashima

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka rubbed her head to try and ward off a headache. She could hear the girls scream from her tea shop, and rushed up here. Only to see Naru and the others being kept at bay by Kanako's glare.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" asked Haruka wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"This pervert tried to peep on me!" exclaimed Naru pointing an accusing finger at Keitaro.

"My Onii-san was only trying to see if anyone was home when we arrived." replied Kanako.

"More like trying to cop a feel!" exclaimed Naru forgetting what happened earlier.

"Look, let me explain what's going on." replied Haruka.

"Naru, this is my niece and nephew, Kanako and Keitaro. Granny decided that they would be put in charge here as co-managers for the inn." replied Haruka.

Naru and the others weren't real thrilled with a new manager, but kept cool.

"It's perfectly alright for Kanako-san to stay, but that vile man must leave." replied Motoko pointing her blade at Keitaro.

"My Onii-san will be co-manager. Whether you like it or not." replied Kanako.

"I like them! They'll be fun to play with!" yelled Su jumping towards Keitaro with her foot pointed at him, but went sailing over him as Keitaro ducked down. Su bounced back from the wall and landed besides Kitsune.

"Hey! Su could have gotten hurt!" yelled Naru at Keitaro.

"And what do you expect me to do? She jumped at me for no reason." replied Keitaro with a serious face.

"You should take your punishment like a man!" yelled Motoko charging at him with her blade.

Haruka shook her head while Kanako smiled as Motoko got closer to Keitaro.

Right as her blade hit him, the residents were shocked by what they saw. Keitaro was covered in a purple goo that seemed to take Motoko's attack without him flinching. The real shock was seeing the steel blade begin to melt.

Motoko let go of her sword and watched as the purple goo dissolved it into a puddle.

Keitaro stood up as the purple goo began to seep back into his body. "As you can see, me and my sister are no ordinary siblings. Don't worry, we'll only use our powers when we need to, but we will not tolerate any behavior like that again. Now, me and my sister will be getting our stuff put away in our room." replied Keitaro.

"Wait. You two are sleeping in the same room? That's sick!" yelled Naru.

"If you bothered to listen, I never said we would be doing anything like that. You just chose to jump to the conclusion of that." replied Keitaro who headed down the hall with his sister to find a room they could sleep in.

As soon as they were out of the room, Naru walked up to Haruka. "Haruka. You can't let those two be managers. That girl is trouble, and her brother will just use his position to peep on us." replied Naru.

Haruka took a puff from her cigarette before replying. "I know them more than you, and I know they wouldn't do that. You tried to attack Keitaro, and Kanako was defending him. Plus, Motoko tried to harm him with a weapon. Just be glad you didn't try to punch him." replied Haruka knowing that it wouldn't be pretty for the girl if she felt her nephew's poison.

"Now, I suggest you all leave them be, cause they will be living here." replied Haruka heading out with her cigarette.

Naru was still angry about it and decided to go give Keitaro a piece of her mind. Even though she completely forgot what happened. Motoko was still stunned by what happened to her training sword and decided to go back to training. Shinobu saw the time and decided to get dinner started. Kitsune decided to go back to watching the horses while getting drunk. Su was amazed by Keitaro's ability and went off to build something to make things more fun.

Naru marched towards where Keitaro and Kanako were heading, which happened to be the room that was below hers. She banged on the door and waited for it to open. As soon as it did, she was sent flying from a right hook that hit her chin and sent her flying through the roof.

Kanako stared through the hole and smiled at sending Naru into orbit. Keitaro poked his head out and saw the hole that Naru had made.

"You really don't like her." chuckled Keitaro going back into the room.

"She needs to grow up." replied Kanako who went back into the room as well. Keitaro was busy putting their stuff into the drawers but made sure that he didn't touch his sisters underwear. Kanako held in a chuckle at her brother's embarrassed face and knew that since they shared a room, her plan to get Keitaro to see her feelings would that much easier.

"Well, if the girls out there are going to be the occupants, than this will be fun." replied Keitaro with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Oh? And why is that?" Kanako humored her brother as she knew what he was thinking.

Keitaro brought his face up and revealed a dark look that was another of her brothers wonderful looks. He looked like a wolf who had just cornered his prey and was about to deliver the final strike.

"It means fresh meat." replied Keitaro who just showed the side that made numerous prisoners on death row fear for their lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, hope you like this. And if someone can help me give Keitaro a cool name to help emphasize his devil fruit abilites, while also staying close to his position as a warden, that would be great. The one who does it will get a shout out from me in the next chapter. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Top warden: Keitaro Urashima

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight streamed through the blinds as Keitaro covered his eyes in order to keep it away. It was pointless as it kept streaming into the room he and his sister were sleeping in. He groaned as he knew it was time to get up and felt a familiar weight on his body as he got up. He looked down to see the smiling face of Kanako. It wasn't really odd considering he and Kanako shared the same bed ever since they were little.

Keitaro had gotten use to it as the years went by and decided not to fix something that wasn't broke. Besides, he enjoyed the warmth his imouto gave off.

Kanako began to stir from losing the heat she had grown use to and sat up in the bed. She saw Keitaro smile at her before patting her head and began to get dressed. Kanako smiled at her Onii-sans habit and knew that she needed to accomplish two things for today. Info on each one of the girls and see if any of them posed a threat, and to make sure she and her Onii-san get some alone time in the springs.

Kanako silently crept out the door and made her way to Haruka's tea shop. Perhaps her older cousin would have some info on the girls. If so, that would be convenient and take less time.

She made it down the steps and walked into the shop. Business seemed average, so she simply walked behind the counter and saw Haruka keeping watch over the place.

"Hello, Haruka. I came here to see if you had any info on those girls at the inn." replied Kanako.

"Well I did keep a book on each resident, but I think granny took it with her." replied Haruka who noticed Kanako look down. "But I did manage to write down a new book for the girls when they came here."

Haruka reached under the counter and pulled out a red book that Kanako eagerly grabbed. "Be warned though, you might not like what you read." warned Haruka as Kanako left the tea shop with the book.

Kanako browsed through the book as she went up the steps to get a head start in learning about the tenants.

As she read from the book, her knuckles grew whiter and whiter the more she read. The things these girls were like was disgusting.

For Motoko, she was from a powerful clan and had recently been dubbed the heiress of it. Something that would have gone to her elder sister, but the position was switched to her instead. What made her disgusted was the fact that she was prone to attack males just for going near the place. She even used her sword on all of them, and they weren't even armed or anything! Disgraceful.

For Su, she was the princess of a far away land and was known for building outrageous inventions. Most of these could easily destroy the whole place, yet she just does what she does. She even is allowed to use nuclear powered robots! She also had a strange obsession with bananas for some reason.

For Kitsune, she is known to use her good looks and charm to get on mens good side and made them buy all the booze she would go out and get. When she brings any guys to the inn, she would have a front row seat to watch the guys get sent flying from either Motoko or Naru. She apparently wrote for a newspaper, but barely did any work and just gambled her money away.

For Naru, she was the worst. She has attempted to get into tokyo u and has the worst personality. Whenever a male of any kind would get near; even to deliver mail, she would send them flying with an uppercut. She even said that all males were perverts. She probably never had a boyfriend in her life.

There were two others called Shinobu and Mutsumi that she and her brother didn't meet yesterday, but they had gone out for groceries. But from what she read; Shinobu did most of the house work and Mutsumi seemed air-headed and had a strong liking for watermelons.

She closed the book as she thought about each girl. Naru and Motoko would obviously try to hurt her brother, or try to get him thrown out. Kitsune would probably try to use her body to get him to go easy on her, so she needed to keep an eye on her. Su wouldn't be too much trouble to keep in line, but her inventions would need to be kept under control. The only ones she really needed to keep an eye out for is the two girls they didn't meet yet. From the book, they seem to be much nicer than the others. They could be competition for her brother if she's not careful.

She stopped her walking as she made it to the inn and headed inside to show Keitaro the book. She heard some screaming coming from the inn and rushed to see what was going on.

She slid the door open and quickly ducked as Naru went flying over her head. She saw the girl land away from the inn and turned to see her brother dust his hands clean.

"What happened?" asked Kanako.

"Naru went ahead and accused me of being a pervert. She poked her head through the hole we had and began to accuse me of being a pervert while I was getting changed. If anything, she's the pervert for watching me dress." replied Keitaro.

Kanako smiled at her brother take charge and show that not even a woman would stop him from doing what's right.

"Well, I came by to see if you wanted to join me in the springs." suggested Kanako who would use this to try and instill her looks as a woman to her brother.

"Sure." replied Keitaro who had his eyes closed and therefore did not see the victory smile Kanako had. "I'll just need some time to get dressed." Keitaro began to take off his shirt, giving Kanako a chance to see his bare chest before she left so he would have some privacy.

Kanako made it to the springs and began to discard her clothing and wrapped her body in a towel. She slowly dipped her feet into the water and put her towel to the side and simply let her body go limp in the soothing waters.

The door opened up to show her brother with only a towel covering his privates. Kanako blushed at the firm chest he had after years of hard work.

"Ah, this is nice." replied Keitaro lowering himself into the water and feeling relaxed already. "Nice idea Kanako."

Kanako smiled at her brother and slowly swam over to him and leaned back into his chest. Keitaro was surprised and merely put an arm around Kanako, figuring she just wanted to be close.

Kanako herself sighed in happiness as she felt like going to sleep right there.

Sadly though, their time of peace was interrupted by a certain tenant.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" yelled Naru with a towel around her body. She had come in here to relax and forget about being sent lying by that stupid manager, and was now seeing him with his arm around his sister for goodness sake! "Pervert!"

Kanako growled at the girl who dared to interrupt their alone time and stood up in time to grab her fist and used the force behind it to send her flying over the wall.

"She needs to learn how to knock." replied Kanako. She turned to her brother an saw him with a nosebleed and and face.

"Kanako...towel." replied Keitaro looking away and pointing at her body, which was bare and on full display for her brother to see. She didn't really want to cover up her body, but it seems like showing her body this soon would push him away, so she wrapped her body up and simply sat next to him, who had covered his groin.

She sighed in annoyance and needed to figure out another way to get her brother to notice her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Top warden: Keitaro Urashima

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After drying themselves off from the spring, Keitaro and Kanako walked back into the inn. There they saw Shinobu making breakfast as Kitsune unexpectedly laid around asleep.

Shinobu turned her head and jumped. That's when Kanako realized she and her brother never formally introduced themselves. "Ah, sorry about that..." She said sheepishly. "I'm Kanako Urashima and he's my brother Keitaro Urashima. It's a pleasure to meet you...um..."

"S-Shinobu." replied the young girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Keitaro warmly, realizing that she wasn't like the girls from the other day.

Shinobu shyly nodded her head before resuming her cooking as Keitaro and Kanako sat down to relax. It wasn't long before Kitsune groggily woke up as the rest of the girl appeared.

"Glad to see you're all here." smiled Keitaro.

That caused Naru and Motoko to glare at him darkly, which he ignored. That's when Mutsumi came walking in who took notice of Keitaro and Kanako.

"Hey Kei-chan!" She said happily.

"Uh, hello?" replied Keitaro awkwardly and a little confused.

"So how have you been?" She asked curious.

"Uh, great." replied Keitaro who was still confused.

"Don't you remember her Onii-san?" Asked Kanako amused.

"Not really." he whispered to his sister.

That caused her to chuckle in amusement before answering that "She's our childhood friend, Mutsumi."

Keitaro looked at Kanako before it finally clicked. "Oh right!"

"It's good to see you again too, Mutsumi-san." He said with a charming smile.

Mutsumi was glad to hear that while Naru and Motoko kept glaring at him. Kitsune merely stood silent, hoping that she didn't got into any trouble with the new landlords.

"I feel like you two don't like me." smiled Keitaro as though their glares weren't there.

"Damn straight we don't!" Growled Naru.

"Oh? And why?"

"You know why!" Accused Motoko.

"Nope. Can't say I do." shrugged Keitaro.

"What about you appearing out of nowhere and knocking us out?!" Naru roared.

"You mean after you two tried to attack me?"

"You appeared out of nowhere!" Motoko said.

"Well you called me a pervert when all I was doing was looking around to see if anyone was here."

That caused them to flinch since what he said was true. "Well a guy shouldn't be here anyway!" growled Naru.

"Since I'm related to the previous owner of the Inn, I'm technically the one in charge of the inn now."

"I don't care. Any male who comes here is to only satisfy their perverted needs." scoffed Motoko.

"Even if those men are happily married and have children?" Asked Keitaro with a deadpan.

"Then they are truly the lowest of scum." scoffed the clan head.

"And if they aren't here to be perverts?" Keitaro added.

That caused Motoko to look as if conflicted before saying with a reluctant sigh "Fair enough."

"Well since me and my sister will be staying here, I noticed something about this place that has changed since we were little.

That got everyone's attention as the dark skinned girl asked "What is it?"

"The lack of assistance. According to the info, Shinobu does most of the work, and yet this place still needs repair and cleaning."

"Which brings me to the next point; Where is the rest of the personal in charge of the maintenance?" Kanako asked seriously.

"Personal?" Su tilted her head in confusion.

"You know, the cook, the mechanic, the painter, the gardener, the plumber and so on..." Kanako said.

"Shinobu does the cooking and laundry." spoke Mutsumi.

"And what about the gardens? The repairing of the machines? And the plumbing?" Keitaro asked back. The girls didn't say anything. "How is this place still standing?" Keitaro mumbled in disbelief.

"No idea, but that changes." spoke Kanako. That made everyone look at her curious. "Starting now, everyone will be pulling their weight in chores around here."

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Everyone besides Keitaro and Mutsumi gasped.

"That's crazy!" cried Naru.

"Why would we do that?" Motoko asked seriously.

"This place is under our care now. So if you don't pull your own weight around here, you're welcome to leave anytime." spoke Keitaro.

That caused them to gulp before nodding.

'Vial male will use his position to peep on us.' thought Motoko.

'I need to make sure that the idiotic male doesn't try anything funny!' Naru thought.

'He looks like he makes a lot of money with clothes like that. Time to work my charms.' thought Kitsune.

'I hope I can still have my fun.' Su thought to herself.

'It'll be a relief to have more help around here.' thought Shinobu who felt grateful to the new managers.

'I wonder what will happen next.' Thought Mutsumi curious.

"So, any questions?" asked Keitaro.

"How much we will have to work? And on what we will work?" Asked Kitsune's unexpected curiosity.

"We will rotate the duties. Since Shinobu does cooking and laundry, I think she can take a break while the rest of you start picking up the slack."

"Actually, who here besides Shinobu can cook?" Asked Kanako serious. Everyone was silent. That caused her to sigh in annoyance. "Luckily for you I learned a little something with cooking, so while Shinobu takes a break, I'll do it. That just leaves the rest of the jobs for you all."

Keitaro nodded in agreement at what his sister said.

"Well if you're in charge, then he should do the rest of the chores!" cried Naru pointing to Keitaro.

"Well, of course I would do some of them, but not all of them." Keitaro answered simply.

"I agree with Naru. Keeping you busy will keep you from trying to peep on the younger girls." spoke Motoko.

"For pete's sake, how many times do I have to tell you I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" Keitaro roared the last part annoyed. "Besides, my sister would kill me even if I dared to THINK of that!"

"Besides, last I remember, Naru here chased my brother in nothing but a towel."

"Why would she do that?" Asked a curious Mutsumi.

"Because I was just looking around and didn't know she was in there. Before I could explain, she accused me of being a pervert and chased me." replied Keitaro.

"W-Well, what did you expect me to do?!" Naru said in embarrassment and anger.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe take a few seconds to calm down, put some clothes on, and LET ME EXPLAIN!" exclaimed Keitaro.

"Calm down Onii-san." Kanako said to him.

Keitaro took a deep breath before exhaling it to cool down. "Thanks." He told her. That's when he saw Su raise her hand. "Yes, what is it?" He asked curious.

"What did you do to Motoko's sword?"

That caused Keitaro to laugh nervously. "That was one of my devil fruit powers."

"Powers?" Asked Kitsune curious.

"Something me and Kanako can use." spoke Keitaro demonstrating by covering his right hand in poison.

"How did you get those?!" Mutsumi asked curious.

"Well it all goes back to when I just started being a warden for the nearby prison." started Keitaro.

"PRISON?!" Gasped the girls from the inn.

(Flashback)

Now we could see a younger Keitaro wearing a guard uniform standing in front of a prison gate. Today would be his first day as an intern for the prison. But something was stopping him on his tracks. He was nervous since just last week he obtained his devil fruit powers. He had been having some trouble getting the hang of them.

Not only that, but now his sister Kanako was hugging him with tears coming off her cheeks.

"Don't go Onii-san!" she cried in worry.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He told her with a smile. He patted her head as she reluctantly let go of his arm.

"Fine, but you better not get in the shower and drop the soap." She warned him as he went pale.

"Don't worry. He'll be with an official guard at all times and away from the inmates." reassured the guard who would be looking over Keitaro.

Keitaro sent him a grateful look, hoping that he didn't ended in any man's worst nightmare, or part of the top 10 worst nightmares for men.

"Don't worry Kanako-chan, I'll be back later for dinner."

"You better do so, and seriously, avoid the showers." Kanako warned him one last time.

He nodded and watched as Kanako and his parents headed home. "Well, time to go..." Keitaro told himself with a sigh.

He followed the guard as the gates opened into the prison. There he saw several cells with inmates, who were dressed in orange and black uniforms, in it as long as the eye could see.

"Stay close and don't look them in the eye." ordered the guard. Keitaro did as told as the guard continued, "And ignore whatever they say, especially the insults."

"Hey boys! We got fresh meat!" laughed one of the inmates who spotted Keitaro.

"Oh man, he looks like a wimp!" Laughed another one.

"Won't last a day!" laughed another.

"Can't wait to get to the shower!" Said another one.

Keitaro started to get cold feet as the guard kept walking without even looking at them.

"Like I said, ignore what they say." The guard reminded him.

'Easy for you to say.' thought the intern.

"You must think it's easy right?" Chuckled the guard as the boy looked surprised, "Newsflash for you kiddo, I was like you at first when I started the job, but I adapted to it."

"How?"

"Hearing songs on the cellphone until the prisoners got tired." Admitted the man.

"Anything else?"

1\. "Looking around every 10 minutes or so to make sure that they don't do anything drastic."

"Hey four eyes! You and me are gonna have a good time!" laughed one of the inmates.

'Just ignore them...' Keitaro thought to himself.

"Hey, I saw that cutie next to you at the gates! Maybe I can give her a good time!" laughed the same inmate.

THAT caused Keitaro to freeze up before his look darkened quite considerably.

The inmate kept laughing as Keitaro turned and started walking over. But the prisoner's grin faded upon seeing the boy's arms being covered by poison!

"So, you want to open your mouth about my sister?" growled Keitaro as the inmate back away from the bars.

"C-Calm down! I-It was just a joke! A JOKE I SWEAR!" Cried out the prisoner in fear.

"Really? Well, I'm not laughing." frowned Keitaro holding his hand out as the poison shot out like a serpent before it made impact with the inmate's eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IIIIIIIIIIIIIT BUUUUUUUUUURNS!" Screamed the inmate in pain as he felt his eye melting from the attack.

The other inmates were shocked as Keitaro looked towards them with a serious look. "So...anyone else wanna say something about my sister?" Frowned Keitaro as the poison in his arms got bigger.

All of them stayed silent and backed away from the bars.

Keitaro just scoffed as he said "That's what I thought."

"Not bad kid." chuckled the guard.

Keitaro nodded surprised at the fact that the guard hadn't freaked out like the other prisoners.

"Word of advice. Try not to use it too much. If you do, they won't fear it as much. Try to make them think it might happen anytime."

Keitaro nodded before he asked, "Have you seen anyone else with powers like mine or different?"

"Well I've heard of them, but never seen one in action." Then the guard smirked as he raised his fist, which was covered in a black metal like skin! "Besides, I have my own power as well."

"I-Is that...haki?" asked Keitaro who had heard about the ability.

"Yup." Chuckled the guard. "Learned it from my gramps before he passed away."

"Who was he?"

"Eh, well, he didn't tell my family of his name until his death, and even then my parents are the ones that know it."

"Is that something I'll be learning?"

"He heh, who knows, maybe someday but not now." Answered the guard with a teasing grin.

(End Flashback)

Keitaro chuckled at the end, remembering that day quite fondly. "Heck, I got quite the nickname from my time there." smiled Keitaro.

"What nickname?" Asked Su curious.

"Keitaro the King Cobra."

"Why would they call you that?" Questioned Motoko.

"Because I wait before striking. And when I strike, I strike hard." his voice grew serious at the last part.

That caused a shiver to go through everyone else' backs.

"Now then, if there are no more questions, it's time we get to work on fixing this place." he smiled.

"What do we work on?" Asked Kitsune.

"We're going to clean and fix this place up." deadpanned Keitaro.

(Unknown Place)

In a dimly lit room is where a few figures were sitting.

"So when do we take over?" Spoke one of the figures in a lazy tone.

"Soon." spoke another.

"Then what do we do now?" Asked a third voice, this one female.

"Just be patient." replied the second voice again.

"We'd better get those damn weapon planes." Growled a fourth voice.

"Calm down." sighed the second voice.

"Indeed, we must think this carefully." Supported the third voice.

"Soon the siblings will be vulnerable, and then we attack." spoke a fifth voice.

"And so we'll get the planes for that weapon." Chuckled the fourth voice eagerly.


End file.
